Senior Year
by ParaMiNena
Summary: Naurto and Sasuke were best friends until Sasuke started becoming popular with the girls and began drifting from Naruto. They haven't held a conversation without argument in years. Naruto tries to become closer with him, but barely knows who his old friend is anymore. Sasuke holds many secrets under his expressionless looks, and Naruto is sure to find out what they are. (sasunaru)
1. First Day Back

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Rolling over in my bed I slam down on my alarm clock and let out a sigh. I wipe my eyes, sit up stretching out of my groggy body and throw a fist in the air.

"First day back and I am ready!" I tried telling myself, but actually I was anxious. My grades have never met the standards I had wished for. However, I am a C average student, which isn't that bad when you think about it, but this year I will be aiming for A's!

After I finish getting ready, I run into the kitchen and fix myself a cup of noodles. I look at the clock on the microwave, "7:30".

"Crap! I only have 30 minutes before class starts!"

I grab some chopsticks for my noodles and run out of the front door. " _I can't believe I took so long getting ready_ ", I thought to myself while stuffing noodles in my mouth. Normally, I can get ready with getting dressed and brushing my teeth in 5 minutes, but today is the first day back to school. The first day back means I get to see the beautiful Sakura once again and I have to leave an impression, especially because we're seniors now. The thing about Sakura and I however, there really isn't a 'thing' between us. I've had a crush on her since we were in middle school. I've tried everything to impress her; flowers on her birthday, chocolates on Valentine's Day, even jewelry for Christmas! All she's ever seen me as is a friend… and an idiot on occasions. The only person she's ever cared for is this stuck up guy in our homeroom, Sasuke.

Sasuke and I have been in the same classes (excluding some of his honor classes) since we've known each other. Let me tell you, it has only made my life in school and outside a living hell. When we were both in elementary school we were really close, but that's because when you're young there's practically nothing to fight about! As we entered middle school, girls began to notice him, including Sakura. Although, he never did acknowledge them and he still doesn't to this day… and I think it's so damn weird. Anyways, when I first met Sakura we started off as great friends until she wouldn't stop talking about Sasuke! He was/still is great at everything!

He makes all of the girls swoon just by breathing. It got so annoying that we just stopped talking and just made everything we did into a competition, which pissed off some of the girls. They would yell at me for even trying to compete with him and say that I was just getting in his way. Ever since then, growing up together has been hard. I've made other friends though, which has helped me be more positive and get my mind off Sasuke.

I reach the school's building with just enough time to catch up with some good friends of mine. As I enter the school I look at my new schedule and find my new locker for the year. " _Maybe Sasuke and I will have different home room classes this year_ ", I can only hope.

Searching through multiple hallways I finally find my locker. I start putting in the combination when all of a sudden my head hits the locker from Kiba jumping right on my back.

"Naruto! What's up buddy?! Welcome back to Hell!" he laughs.

"Holy shit Kiba! You scared the hell out of me! And you made me hit my damn head!" I push him off of me and rub my forehead. Hopefully the pain doesn't mean there's gonna be a bruise. I still have to look my best for Sakura.

"Sorry about that Naruto. How have you been? I haven't seen you all summer!"

"Summer was fun. I didn't do much but work and try to hang out with Sakura. I did get to see my uncle Jiraya though, so that was really nice. How about you? How was your vacation?"

"It was pretty rad! And Sakura? Isn't she into that Sasuke kid? Buddy you've been on that train for years. You gotta get over it." He playfully punches my shoulder, laughing. I know what he's saying is one hundred percent correct, which makes me feel like shit.

"Yeah I know, but this is the last time I try with her. If this doesn't work out, then I'm just gonna move on. I can promise you that!"

"GOOD. Now, my parents aren't going to be home tonight and oddly enough school decided to start on a Friday. Go figure. Anyways, I'm having a party at my house. I'm inviting everyone. There's gonna be booze and my personal fav, that good ol' Mary Jane. You should definitely come, and maybe you can bring Sakura as a _date_?" he throws his pinky up giggling sinisterly. Knowing what he's getting at, I can't help but let a little red come through on my cheeks. I rolls my eyes at him and let him know I'll be there. We both wave goodbye to each other since we have to find our homeroom classes in time.

I find my classroom, and as I walk in I scam the room for an open seat. Everything for the most part seems to be taken… then I see Sasuke. My hopes and dreams fall and crash. Of course the one wish I wanted, can't come true. Well, this isn't going to ruin my senior year! Nothing will! I walk over to a not surprisingly open seat next to him. Sasuke made a strict 'no girls who are interested in me can sit next to me' policy. At first, it was quite difficult for him to accomplish this because girls just wouldn't listen to him, so he had to just sit his bag and jacket in the seats next to him to avoid the girls. Now, they've finally learned to stop so he no longer goes through the trouble of putting his stuff in other seats anymore.

When I reach the empty seat I put my stuff down and sit down without saying a word to him. I try to avoid looking at him, sometimes I try to see what girls see in him sometimes. I mean, what's the big deal? His hair looks like a chicken's butt for crying out loud. I scoff at the idea of so many girls being fond of him. I look the other way and see Sakura walking towards me. I instantly smile at her and wave.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!"

She looks at me, but not as happy as I'd hoped. She looks down at me and frowns.

"So you got to Sasuke before I could, huh?" She slumps into the seat next to me.

"I could've sworn Sasuke had a strict policy against girls sitting next to him..." I try to clarify to her. Maybe she forgot over summer while she was too busy stalking him.

"Well, I was hoping this was going to be my year" she hisses.

A great start to another year I see. I place my head down on my desk, praying the day goes by so I can get to Kiba's for the party.


	2. Parties Leave Me Confused

**This chapter is rated MA due to alcohol and drug consumption, and language !**

This dreadful day back has finally come to an end and I have to start my search for Sakura so I can ask her to come to Kiba's party with me. As I exit the school I take a glance at the school's parking lot and notice Sakura talking to Sasuke. Even though he doesn't seem very engaged in the conversation I still feeling a burning sensation in my chest. I skip over some steps and begin rushing towards the two of them, hopeful to make it before their conversation ends.

"I have to know what she's talking to him about!"  
Before I can reach them, I trip over a rock crashing into Sasuke's back.

"Ahh! What the hell you dunce?!" Sasuke yells rubbing his back.

"It was an accident!

"Sure it was. Watch out next time, _Naruto_!" he hisses condescendingly sending chills up my body. He sure can be terrifying when he wants to be, jeez. I look over at Sakura who looks like she wants to pound my face, but she doesn't. The only thing saving myself from a beating is that Sasuke is right here and she always tries to leave a good impression on him.

"Anyways, Sasuke, Kiba is having a party tonight and I was wondering if you want to go with me?" she starts letting out sheepish giggles in hopes its cuteness help persuade him into it. He starts rubbing the back of his head, "How do I put this," his empty black eyes meet hers, "I don't want to go with you, Sakura. You're annoying." Terminating the conversation and walking away without any more explanation. Sakura is left there, speechless. Tears are about to form in her eyes but she turns away before letting them pour. She starts walking towards her car and I follow. Before she can open the door I call her name.

"What is it Naruto?!"

"Well, um, you see," I'm so anxious right now my heart feels as if it's going to explode in my chest, "I was wondering… since Sasuke won't go with y-" I'm interrupted by her sobbing. I've never been around Sakura when she's like this, let alone any girl who starts crying from rejection! My body freezes and I'm frantic with anxiety.

"Ehh… S-Sakura… it's going to be okay! Don't cry! It's just Sasuke! He's a loser for rejecting you like that! He's a dick and not worth your tears! Please don't cry!" trying to be as reassuring as I can I start patting her back, a hug sounds ideal but she'd whip my ass for it. A couple seconds pass and she stops bawling. She wipes her tear stained cheeks and tries to clean up her runny mascara and lifts her head up to me. Her eyes are vaguely red and her mascara is smeared under her eyes, but I'm not about to say anything.

"Why doesn't Sasuke like me? I've tried for years for him and he still hates me" she tries to conceal her pain, but I can see it right through her because it's the same way I feel when it comes to her.

"He doesn't hate you Sakura. He doesn't really like anyone if you haven't noticed. I'm sure you'll find a guy who will treat you right and you'll forget all about Sasuke."

"What if he's at the party? What if he's with someone else?"

"Don't jump to conclusions Sakura. He might be there but I'm sure it's just to get wasted or high on something. Speaking of the party though," apprehensive I still go through with it, "Do you want to go with me… maybe?"  
Silence. I can feel my palms get sweaty and my heart starts racing so loud I'm sure she can hear it. She gives me an uneasy blank stare. Almost as if she was thinking why I'd even bother asking.

"Naruto, you know how I feel about you. We're friends and nothing more. If we were to go together I'm sure all your friends would get the wrong impression and I don't want rumors spreading. You're like a brother to me." She opens her car door driving away.

 _"Brother… brother. **BROTHER**."_ It keeps replaying in my head. That word forever embedded in my brain.

* * *

I almost forgot how popular Kiba's parties were. The driveway is covered with cars, people are out on the front porch holding their red cups, and from the looks of it Kiba has his strobe light running in his living room. I say my hellos to the front porch people and enter Kiba's place. Music is playing, people are dancing and singing along, the atmosphere is fantastic. In the crowd of people I spot Kiba dancing on Hinata, Sakura chugging whatever toxics her cup holds with Ino, and Shikamaru with Temari away from the crowd packing his bong. "Damn, what a turn out." I shine a smile on my face and walk towards Kiba. After poking him several times I decide to grab his shoulder to face him towards me.

"Naruto! Welcome! Welcome to my sanctuary! Let me show you around. Where it's all happening!" He takes Hinata's hand and mine and leads up away from the crowd. I say my polite hellos to Hinata as we're being dragged by Kiba. He takes us to Shikamaru's corner.

"Shikamaru! What's up? Haven't seen you in a minute!" we share a knuckle touch (aka the bro fist). I also acknowledge his girlfriend, Temari, with smile and handshake.

"It's definitely been awhile Naruto. I heard you were trying to get Sakura to come with you," he takes a hit from his bong, holds it, and exhales, "but it looks like she came with Ino." He passes it to Temari.

"Yeah. I tired and it's the last time I do try. She said no obviously and said I was like a brother to her."

"What a drag. Girls will be girls. They only want you when they need you." He looks at Temari who is giving a death stare. She moves her cheek closer to his face waiting for the, 'I'm sorry I'm dumb babe you're the best' kiss. We all share a laugh and several hits. I can feel my body getting lighter almost as if I'm floating, my eyes scan the every room in the house. I sit on the couch and drift into my thoughts. I see Kiba and Hinata walk upstairs together, Sakura and Ino are drunk dancing together, and in the crowd I see Sasuke. I take another look because for all I know I could just be too high and just imagining him there, but why would I do that? I examine him as a whole. He's wearing black jeans, a white button up with the sleeves rolled, and his hair is feathered in the back as usual. As I'm scanning him up and down I feel someone sit next to me. I look over and it's Shikamaru handing me a red cup.

"Hey, you seem like you could use a drink. What are you looking at?"

I take the cup from his hands and get a whiff of it… rum and coke, well more rum than coke. I take a swig of it.

"Thanks and I noticed Sasuke's here. I was just seeing what he's doing, but he's not with anyone. He's just standing against the wall looking at everyone."

"Yeah, he does that at parties, other than getting high off his ass. You know he doesn't really have any friends."

"He's a stoner? I never would've guessed with him being an honor student. And he probably doesn't have any friends because he's such a prick." I scoff taking several gulps from my cup.

"He's a pretty big drag. Anyways, just wanted to give you a drink. I'm gonna get back to Temari." He waves himself away.

I finish the rest of my drink and let the couch consume me. My eyes continue to gaze at Sasuke until his eyes catch mine. I jump out of my skin and feel my face burn red. _"Shit shit shit shit!"_ My body feels paralyzed and all I do is watch him walk towards me. He stops at my feet looking down at me and scans my current crossed faded state. He laughs.

"Why are you staring at me Usuratonkachi? What do you want?" he gives a crooked smirk like he's caught me doing something mischievous.

"I was just wondering why you were just standing there like a creep. What are you even doing here Sasuke?"

"Are you cross faded?" completely dodging my questions he takes a seat by me.

"Yeah, what's your point? I'm here to have fun. You didn't answer me Sa-"  
His face creeps towards mine and I can smell the vodka in his breathe.

"Be sure to drink water so you don't get a hangover Naruto." He gets up and leaves me. I bury my face into my hands trying to pull myself together. He hasn't actually talked to me in years and he does it like that? I rub my eyes and get up from the couch to find me another drink. When I get in the kitchen I pick up some rum and mix it with coke. Before I leave the kitchen I also grab a water bottle… just in case.

* * *

Hours pass into the party and people have either started crashing on the floor or have left. I decide to stay the night here since I don't want to walk home and get caught drunk by some officer. I stumble up the stairs and down the hall towards Kiba's guest bedroom. When I open the door I look up to see Sasuke's body over some random guy. My eyes widen and he just stares at me with his empty eyes. I immediately apologize and close the door.

 _"What the hell was that?! Am I hallucinating or something?!"_

I end up passing out on the living room couch.


End file.
